


Killing Me Softly

by owoitsadinosaur



Series: The Bri Saga [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran has DID, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fast Pace, Jumin is kinda hot tho, Kissing in the Rain, MC is 21, MC is OC, MC is Zen’s sister if you couldn’t tell, MC is dense, MC is not that stupid, MC is related to a MM character, MC’s name is not real name, More tags to be added, Mutual Clinginess, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Possessive Saeran, Ray isn’t as scared of his feelings, Saeran is hörñy, Savior is TOO nice, Smut, We Die Like Men, Zen is dense, mentions of abuse, no proof reading, not set in 11 days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur
Summary: Ryu Byeol aka Bri, has suffered a lot due to her appearance. Her mother abused her for being albino as well as her older brother, who ran away in his middle school years. Her memory of him is faint, but she can’t help but wonder why he left her behind, but she can’t worry about that anymore.She has someone else to worry about, Ray. After being kicked out of her house by her abusive mother, she receives a text asking her to play a game, and how can she refuse when she’s homeless and soon to be hungry?As time wears on, will she understand this isn’t a game and she needs to get out of here with Ray?Another version of Another StoryWarning: This contains spoilers and actual text conversations from the game, not exactly word for word, but close enough.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Kang Jaehee & Main Character, Kang Jaehee & Original Character(s), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Original Character(s)
Series: The Bri Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

“And don’t come back!” Her mother screamed, slamming the door in her face. 

Bri had looked desperately over her mother’s shoulder towards her oldest brother, who stared back with disapproving eyes, but surely that’d be the last she’d ever see of him for a while.

Her eyes bore into the wooden door, blocking her from entering her childhood home. She had always been unsure of why her brother ran away from home. Until just this year, when her mother got worse. Kicking, and hitting her for just looking the way she looked. Throwing slurs at her and calling her useless, ugly. 

She sighed, running a hand through her white hair. Hyun had had white hair too, right? 

There wasn’t much to remember him by, as she wasn’t allowed to see him and pictures of him were never kept in the house. He had ran away in his middle school years, not that she blamed him but, he could’ve taken her with him. 

Her fingers dig through the pockets of her skirt, fishing out her crummy phone as she grabbed her suitcase full of her things, walking down the sidewalk. 

The money she had was limited, and surely not enough to get her a warm place to sleep, she was homeless now anyways. 

“You lazy ass!” Her mother always yelled, “You never get up and do anything! Just run away like your brother did.” 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to get a job or help out, the farthest she got was a modeling gig, but she had quit due to the excessive bruising she had been receiving. 

Ahead was a small cafe, with outside tables and chairs, so she decided to sit down. The scenery was beautiful, and she was a common visitor, except in different circumstances. 

She had always ignored the strange stares from the non-regulars. She must’ve looked like a strange child. Her petite, small frame made her look like a doll, and her big blue eyes didn’t help the matter either. 

The low murmur of the crowd comforted her, and she set her phone down, sighing and cradling her chin in her hand. Her eyes scanned the seats, in a hopeful despair of maybe she’d see another person like her, maybe her brother would come back to retrieve her, but he must’ve forgotten about her by now. 

Her thought process was interrupted by her phone buzzing against the metallic threaded table. Normally, she’d ignore it, but the buzzes kept going until she picked her phone up and unlocked it. 

It took her to some messenger app she didn’t remember installing, and then a weird screen with the background being exposed coding.

“Ah great,” Bri thought aloud, “My phones so shitty it got hacked.”

As she spoke, she watched a flurry of messages come in.

**Unknown: Hi!**

**Unknown: God..finally someone to talk to.**

The ‘hacker’ stopped his messages, as if he was waiting for her to say something. She bit the inside of her cheek, and decided to humor him.

**Bri: Heya! Howdy doodle do!**

She giggled at the response,

**Unknown: You’re...quite square.**

**Unknown: No...never mind ^^;;;**

**Unknown: You’re saying hi right? Hi!**

**Unknown: Interesting. Worth the wait…**

Worth the wait? Just how long had this person been waiting for her?

**Unknown: I hope I didn’t surprise you, I’m just an ‘ordinary’ person. ^^**

Now things were getting strange, if they could that is. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard in a vain attempt to figure out what to say. 

She decided to ignore his choice of words.

**Bri: You’re the developer of this app?**

**Unknown: Yeah! I made it myself…**

**Unknown: What do you think of this app? Do you like it? I was hoping you’d like it…**

He was hoping she’d like it? There was obviously a sinking feeling in her stomach, it was as if he’d known too much about her.

**Unknown: I’m actually really excited! Because the first person to come in here was you...Bri.**

**Bri: Whats this app for?**

**Unknown: Oh! I was about to explain, but,**

**Unknown: I have a favor to ask first ^^**

This was not going well, and she shouldn’t have picked up in the first place, but at this point, she had nothing to lose, quite literally.

**Unknown: Though it’s too much to ask from a stranger...there is something I’d really like your help with.**

Again, he paused, as if waiting for her reply. 

What did she think about all of this? Sure it was creepy and weird to ask something of a stranger, but, maybe there was a job offer?

**Bri: ...I’ll do it.**

**Unknown: You'll do it without hearing me out?**

**Unknown: My heart is..fluttering!**

Bri swallowed uneasily, looking around the plaza to see if anyone was staring at her, while on their phone.

She saw no one, and looked down, allowing the ‘Unknown’ guy to explain what he wanted. The app he had been talking to her on, had been a messenger game app.

**Bri: Messenger game app…?**

**Unknown: This app, lets you chat with pretty/handsome AIs.**

**Unknown: I might be a good looking guy too, but that’s for you to decide. ^^**

She couldn’t help but laugh, this had to be some cocky company trying to promote their game, that’s all this was, and she felt herself ease.

**Unknown: The chats aren’t everything…**

**Unknown: They’re also hidden secrets, and stories.**

**Unknown: Amusing stories! That’ll stir your imagination.**

**Unknown: All you need to do, is play the game and tell me your honest opinion.**

**[IMG5678.MysticMessenger]**

**Unknown: These are the characters that come out in this game. ^^**

She froze, staring at the white haired male who was in the lower left corner. He looked like a super model, and vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, maybe she had seen this advertisement before?

**Unknown: They’re not real people, but characters created with AI.**

**Unknown: So will you try it?**

Besides the white haired man, all of them besides the red head and blonde seemed familiar. The black haired guy looked rather handsome though, she had to admit.

**Bri: So do I just chose one and date?**

**Unknown: You can choose one you like and chat, as for dating- why don’t you get my permission to start? lolol**

**Unknown: I think it’ll be better if we talk on the phone about the details.**

No sooner then after she read that, she jumped as her phone rang. The caller ID and number was unknown, but she hesitated, before picking it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey! It’s me, the one you were chatting with.” Bri felt her face heat up at his voice. It was smooth, and had a light, airy tone to it. 

“Unknown?” She asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Yeah, it’s me. Gosh, your voice is so cute over the phone,” He gushed, “I can't wait to see you in person.” 

In person..?

“As I mentioned in the chat room, I called to talk about this app,” He spoke, and she could hear papers being rustled in the background. She hummed in acknowledgement, leaning back in her seat. “I also thought if you listened to my voice while I talked it’s be more credible.”

“In truth, a tutorial was supposed to be in the game, but it’s still being modified.” Unknown spoke with certainty, but he sounded giddy as well, “Do you remember those characters I sent you?” 

“Yes, I remember.” She could hear his smile, as he always seemed to become happier when she made some noise or talked. “Yeah, that’s the image of the characters I’m developing, they will be your chatting partners, they’re all apart of an organization called the RFA.” 

“The RFA? Is that short for ramen filled aristocrat?” She joked, laughing lightly, and she heard him laugh slightly as well. 

“Wow..for..real? I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” He said with a chuckle, “It stands for Rika’s Fundraising Association, it holds parties, and the plot is for you to set them up. You’ve been set as the party coordinator, and you’re in charge of the guests.”

She nodded, despite knowing he couldn’t see her, but his voice picked up its happy tune at that, and she suddenly doubted that thought. 

“I can just choose whichever guests I’d like?” Bri tilted her head, trying to test her theory, but he made no change, “No, the characters in the game will recommend you guests.”

After him explaining the guest system a bit more, he then talked about where she’d be going. “Where’s here?” 

“Oh,” The word was nonchalant, “Just somewhere in the mountains, it wouldn’t even appear on the map. To maintain confidentiality, it’s being kept in a sparsely populated area.” 

How odd, but she decided she would think nothing of it. “Of course, it’d be difficult to come here yourself, Ill send you a car, if you send me your address, just hop into it and head this way.”

He wasn’t serious, was he? She bit the inside of her cheek, “My address, I don’t think that will be possible.” 

“Ah, it doesn’t have to be your address, just somewhere around you.” After a moment of debating, she thought, what was there to lose?

She didn’t have a home, or a job, and this would supply some type of help, right?

After thinking, she sent the address. 


	2. Chapter Two

The drive there was uncomfortable, the driver having made Bri wear a mask to prevent her from seeing where they were made it all the more sketchy. 

Upon arriving, the door was opened. It was hot and muggy, and she could already feel herself break into a sweat, as she reached to take off her mask, the driver spoke. “You must keep your mask on for a bit longer, I'm terribly sorry.” 

Part of her wanted to crawl back into the car and have him whisk her away, because he knew how bored she must’ve been during the ride, and talked to her about different music and things.

“I see..” Bri mumbled, and then he whispered, “Mr. Ray has arrived.” 

“Welcome! I’ve been waiting, welcome to the wonderful place.” His voice caused her heart to skip a beat. It was Unknown. “It wasn’t an easy decision trusting me and coming here, thank you.” 

“Unknown?” She asked cautiously, her hands out in front of her. He gingerly caught her hands, and she felt leather rub against her palms, “You know who I was just by listening to my voice?” 

Unknown laughed graciously, and his hands gently tightened around hers, “Yeah, it’s me, Username Unknown. Don’t you think it’s funny? It’s the default username since I didn’t set it up properly.” 

Bri felt herself be given a gentle twirl, and she nearly felt like a princess, despite the circumstances. He was so princely, and she didn’t need to see him to know that. 

“My name is Ray.” His voice twinkled in her ears, and she couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you for coming all this way.” 

He took his hand out of hers, and instead she felt him move behind her, and he wrapped an arm around her, and his free hand grabbed her right one, as if to lead her somewhere. 

“I really want to show you around, I prepped all of this while I was waiting for your arrival.” His voice gave her butterflies and made her feel light headed all in the same, and she wanted to see him as she lifted her free hand to take the mask off once more, but his hand caught hers.

“Ah, don’t take it off until we reach your room.” Ray hummed, and she could hear him smiling. “My room?” Bri puzzled, as he began to lead her forward. 

“Yes, I prepared a comfortable space for you while you’re here, I mean you have to stay here throughout resting.” She slowly nodded, “I was worried because I didn’t know what you liked..” He mumbled.

She found herself zoning out, her focus on not tripping and the feel of his gloves, that were warm. 

The talking died off, and they entered a well air conditioned building, and she breathed a sigh of relief, and she heard him chuckle at her display, but he said nothing. 

Five minutes into walking in his giant building, he spoke again, “You have no idea what a relief it was when you said you’d help.”

A budding curiosity rose in her chest, and she couldn’t help but pipe up, “What were you going to do if I said no?” He momentarily stopped, “Well...I don’t want to think about it, it could’ve delayed the games release or it could’ve been a disaster, who knows.”

He walked again, for a moment or two, before he stopped, and she could hear him rustling in his pockets, and a jingle of keys as he opened a door. “You can take your mask off, we’re here.” 

He lead her inside and closed the door, and Bri pulled the eye mask off, the light momentarily hurting her eyes until she saw him. 

By god, he was beautiful. He had white hair like her, but it was obviously bleached, and his eyes were a haunting shade of mint. As she described his actions earlier, his attire was nothing short of a princes. 

“Hi!” He smiled, his hand going to his chest. She blinked, before smiling back. “It’s our first time seeing each other face-to-face, isn’t it?”

“Hello..nice to meet you.” Her heart thumped in her chest, and she couldn’t help but want to forget about these AI’s already for the man in front of her. “Yeah, nice to meet you too.” He smiled.

“Thank you for trusting me and coming here first, this is your room.” At his words, she took a moment to survey the room, looking around at the princess-like room and she gasped lightly. Ray’s smile grew wider at her noise of content. 

“I’ve tried my best to prepare this room, but..let me know if they’re any inconveniences.” Bri turned back towards him, the butterflies replaced with gratitude. “It’s beautiful, Ray, thank you so much.” She beamed, resisting the urge to hug the stranger. 

Ray flushed slightly, “You're free to roam this floor, but any other floor you have to ask me first, the reason being..well you know, right?” 

She nodded earnestly, “Because it’s confidential?” It was his turn to beam, “Good job! You know very well, and you have a good memory.”

Bri blushed at the compliment. “Thank you.”

The white haired man then sighed, “Allow me to explain in detail about the game.”

  
  
  


He went on for a bit about how they are very hyper-realistic, and will suspect you. How you supposedly got in was due to a hacker dragging you in, but you can say nothing, because you know nothing. 

“Can you promise me you won’t reveal what we talked about to the AI’s?” He smiled, but even with everything he’s done and his appearance, you sensed a bit of urgency and something else hidden behind it.

“What happens if I tell them the truth?” She asked, and Ray looked thoughtful, “Game...over. I’d hate for you to get that, so remember not to reveal your location or how you got there to them, okay? Also the fact that they’re AI’s alright?”

Bri nodded, and listened to him talk about how she should say ‘Rika’ sent you, and perhaps that’ll give them enough to be less weary of you.

“Yes then..leave it to me.” Ray smiled at her words, and stepped forward, “May I see your phone? I have to download the game.” Bri forked her phone over, “Ah- If it doesn’t download, I’m sorry, my phone is very slow.” 

He looked up at her, and flashed her a grin, “Don't worry, the game should actually fix a lot of your phones issues, it’s very beneficial.” 

Turning back to the phone, he raised a hand to his mouth and bit the finger of his glove, slowly taking it off his hand so he could use the device easier. Bri watched this, undoubtedly flustered by how nonchalant such a movie action was made, but she said nothing.

“Here you go! It should finish installing in a few minutes.” The phone was handed back to her, and she could already see the difference. “Now, remember to keep the secret.” He spoke as he slid his glove back on, “It’s be troublesome to get a game over.”

His attention focused to her, “I wish to talk a bit more, but sadly they’re some things I must do, good luck, Bri.” 

He gave a bow before exiting the room, leaving her staring at the door, before walking further into the room, and flopping onto the bed. The game was still installing, so she took the chance to toss it aside and look out the window. “Oh wow...what a beautiful garden.”

One sat below her room, and it was dotted with white lilies. She’d have to ask Ray to go there later, but for now she’d do her job. 

Walking back to the bed, she lay on her stomach, tapping on the games icon.

Upon entering, her phone made a terrible buzzing sound, and she was met with the AI’s. They were all talking nonchalantly, and she saw an AI that wasn’t in the picture he sent her. 

It took a while for them to notice her, but when they did, they went crazy.

**707: Issuing security alert!**

**Yoosung: Seven;;;**

**Jaehee Kang: The hogging has started.**

**ZEN: What do you mean intruder? lol**

**ZEN: In your room?**

**ZEN: Or in our chat room?**

The one who you assumed also had albinism spoke, so that was his name, Zen, but it didn’t ring any bells.

**V: What do I see…?**

**V: Bri?**

**Yoosung: For real!!!**

**Yoosung: Theres someone we don’t! Know in here!!!!**

**Jaehee Kang: Its true...Ive never seen that username in here before.**

**ZEN: It’s not someone who logged in after changing their username, is it?**

**707: It’s not, we’re all here already.**

**Yoosung: Then who is that?**

**Jumin Han: Did you not say only the RFA members could use this app in the first place?**

**707: yyes…**

**Jumin Han: Then what is it? V, did you allow a new member to come aboard?**

**V: No, I don’t recall such a thing...it’s my first time seeing that person too.**

She had to laugh, it had been five minutes since she entered and they had just noticed her.

**Bri: Aren’t you all pretty slow noticing me? It’s been a while since I came in here.**

**707: Srry**

**707: We didn’t know cuz u weren’t talkin lolol**

**Jaehee Kang: Identify yourself.**

**Jumin Han: Suspicious how V doesn’t know what’s going on.**

**ZEN: Seven, did you distribute this app as a public app?**

They kept on going for a bit, talking to the ‘Seven’ guy as if he was to blame, and all in all, she mentally applauded Ray, they were very realistic.

Almost too realistic, and to be honest, she didn’t really want to assume they were just AI’s blindly. Considering her situation and the fact she wasn’t allowed to know where she was. 

She spaced out for a bit, until username ‘Yoosung’ asked her a question,

**Yoosung: Hey Bri, where are you from?**

**Bri: From the bottom of your heart~**

**Jaehee: -_-;;**

**Jaehee: I see you have no intentions of revealing who you are.**

**ZEN: Perhaps they came to see me?**

**V: Hyun...that does not seem to be the most appropriate joke at the moment.**

**Bri: Hyun? That’s my brother's name.**

**ZEN: 0-0!!!**

**ZEN: I doubt your brother has my looks though**

**ZEN: ;)**

**Bri: I wouldn’t know;; I haven’t seen him since I was like 12.**

**ZEN: Oh…**

**707: ?!?**

**707: !!!!**

**707: It’s not working??**

**Jaehee Kang: Stop hogging.**

**707: I cant track down the location, at all?!**

**Jumin Han: In that case..Bri, Ill change the question, what is your purpose for logging into this messenger?**

Her mind went back to Ray’s words, “Tell them Rika sent you.”

So she did. 

**Bri: I was told to host a party.**

And that’s when most of the hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time night had rolled around, Bri was completely positive these were real people, but she wouldn’t tell Ray she knew, or she wouldn’t tell the others of her whereabouts like she said she wouldn’t. She still had a lot to learn about this place.

Just as she was standing to go wander the hall and hopefully Ray would pop up, her phone rang. “Hello?” She asked, and Zen’s voice rang in her ears. “Hey~ I have a few questions for you.” She smiled and sat on the bed. “What is it?”

“You said you had an older brother named Hyun, who you haven’t seen since you were twelve?” His voice soothes her, in it’s vaguely familiar way. “Yes, why are you asking?” 

He was quiet for a moment, before laughing it off, “Don’t worry about it~ It sounded similar to a friend of mine's case.” Bri felt her heart deflate. She thought he might be her brother. 

“Is that all?” Zen made a noise of surprise, “Ah! No, I wanted to check up on you wherever you are, have you eaten?” At his words, her stomach growled.

“Ahah..no-“ “Bri! You should know better, eating three meals a day helps keep you strong.” She laughed at his urgency and need to scold her, “I’m fine Zen, they just haven’t brought me my food is all.” 

“Your food? Are you rich?” He questioned, “Ah. I wish, but I can’t tell you anymore then that~” She hummed, and he sighed. 

“No fair- Ah, sorry, I’m getting another call, bye bye!” Just like that, he clicked off, leaving her chuckling as she plugged her phone in beside the bed. 

As she stood, a knock sounded at her door, “Hm? Who is it?” The door gently opened to reveal the prince of the palace, Ray. “Ah, I missed you. I’m sorry I couldn’t deliver your lunch, I was busy.” 

His words made her heart melt. No one ever missed her before. “It’s okay, have you eaten yet?” He shook his head, “I was busy preparing your dinner.” The door opened wider and he walked in with a silver platter. “Oh wow..I feel so fancy.”

She missed him smile at her in adorance, but maybe it was good she didn’t see that. “Ray, please eat with me! You must’ve been working so hard today.” Bri turned to him with a bright smile, and his cheeks flushed. 

“As much as I’d like to, I can’t, I have to keep the server walls stable for you.” He spoke as he set the tray on a table in the room, and she stood beside him.

When he had uncovered it, it delighted him to hear her gasp, “It’s beautiful.” On the tray lay a breakfast for dinner. It consisted of two beautiful fried eggs, cut sausage, carrots cut into flowers, and some dipping sauces. 

Despite her urge to eat it all, Bri remembered how skinny he felt against her back earlier while he was leading her, and she gently grasped his hand. “Ray, won’t you please eat with me? This is more than I can eat myself, and I’d love to have your company.” 

What was she doing? Just earlier she realized he was lying to her about them being AI’s, but now she was holding his hand and begging him to stay. Maybe it was from all the years of loneliness, and finally someone was paying attention. 

She watched him bite his lip, debating on wether he should go or not, before he sighed sadly, “I wish I could, princess,” The nickname caused the butterflies to start, “But I cannot, I have work.” 

“I understand, but please eat something.” He nodded, and she let go of his hand, much to his displeasure. “I may come back later if you’re still awake, good night princess.” He then walked out the door.

  
  
  


When it shut, Ray leaned against the door, his hand over his mouth. He had underestimated those big blue eyes, he didn’t think he’d fall that easily, but she was so nice, so considerate. 

His cheeks were flushed pink, and he felt dazed as he thought of the girl who had just been holding his hand. He didn’t want her to leave him, he knew that, but even more so now. 

A few deep breaths later, Ray hummed and stood, beginning to walk down the hall, giddy with love. The interest she took in the meal he had made for him made him just want to scoop her up and take her to the kitchen, so they could bake and cook together. 

No, he couldn’t get ahead of himself. She had to hold the party first, and get properly induced into Mint Eye before he could even think of doing something like that. At the thought, his mood dropped drastically, “That idiot V needs to set a party date soon, I’d hate to have her wait so long.” Ray mumbled to himself. 

He went down the stairs to the next floor, where he nearly ran into a believer. “Ray, the Savior wishes to speak with you about today.” He nodded, using his hand to brush away some of his hair. “Where is Savior?” 

The believer pointed down the hall, “She's in the garden, the one below Miss Ryu’s room.”

“ _ Why would she be under Bri’s room? Wouldn’t that defeat the purpose?”  _ Ray thought, but he always trusted his Savior.

After bidding the believer good bye, Ray walked to the garden, and was greeted by his Savior smelling the orange roses. “Ah, there you are.” She smiled at him.

“How is our guest adjusting?” The Savior asked, standing straight. The sun was setting, and it seemed to make her blonde curls glow. 

“She’s doing well, she’s very kind.” The Savior smiles brightly, “I’m glad, whenever you told me her situation, I knew she’d be a perfect fit for here, and I can tell you already adore her.” 

Ray flushed slightly at her words, “But remember to not forget what this task is for, but once she is a believer you may spend all the time in the world with her.” 

Savior was sure being generous today, but he wasn’t going to complain. “Thank you and I understand.” She smiled once more, and looked over the garden. “You should bring her a welcome gift, you said she liked flowers.” 

He felt giddy that she remembered what he had told her, and that she was telling him to bring her something instead of work. 

“Yes, Savior.” With that, she left, and two believers trailed her. 

With that, he got to work finding some beautiful red roses for his Bri.

  
  


After he had cut the roses and tied them into a bouquet, he set off for Bri’s room, but saw a believer stumbling around for a second, their back to him. 

“Wait. Out of my way, all of you.” Seeing these idiots beneath him made him angry. He wanted to see Bri, but they were crowding the hall to her room. 

“Uh, yes.” One stumbled, “I don’t want these flowers in ruins, they’re for someone very special.” Ray huffed, irked. 

The other smiled widely at him, “Mr. Ray! Please go on through!” 

As he was passing, Ray caught sight of a familiar face, but he couldn’t pinpoint where. “Hey, you there, have we met before?”

The believer pulled his hood further over his head, “That’s what people often tell me.” Ray’s eyes narrowed, “Whats your number, believer?” 

“It’s A306.” He coughed, and Ray hummed, “A306..? You’re from the information team.” 

“That’s right sir.” The man turned toward him completely to give a respectful bow.

“Hmm..” He thought, “Ah, this isn’t the time, she might be waiting for me, now excuse me.” 

  
  
  


After stuffing her face, Bri lay on her bed, going through the news, when some thing about C&R came up, and she clicked it. Inside was Jumin, and she whistled, “Whoa there, I didn’t think he was  _ that _ good looking.” She chuckled, when a knock sounded.

“Ray?” She asked hopefully, exiting the tab and sliding off the bed, and walking towards the door. Bri opened the door, and came face to face with Ray, who was holding some flowers. “Oh my...they’re beautiful.” 

He gingerly handed them to her, “For you, Princess.” She blushed slightly, taking them and having a big whiff. “They smell lovely.” Ray gave her a small smile, “May I come in?” She nodded, opening the door wider, “Of course!” 

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story seems rather fast at some points, I apologize.

A week had passed since she came to the beautiful, scary place that was Magenta. Not that she was complaining.

“Princess, I’m afraid I have to go, but you can stay here as long as you’d please.” Bri turned her head, looking at Ray. “So soon?” She murmured, looking up at him. 

“I’m afraid so, but you can ask a believer to take you back to your room.” He finished, and she noticed the tip of his ears turning red. 

“Will you eat with me tonight like you promised?” The past few days had held small meals together, and honestly, she was living for it. “I’ll do my best, good bye.” He gave her a gentle bow, before turning and leaving. 

Loneliness had already sunk in by the time she saw him completely disappear from the garden, but there wasn’t all that much she could do. 

In her time here, she’d learned of a few things: Ray was clingy, She did not like Savior, and that there was obviously something else going on here. 

The sun trickled in between the gaps in her large sun hat Ray had brought her for their times in the garden, especially since she had burned so easily due to her albinism. 

It was a nice day, the sun was over head and the garden was a pleasant place to be today, and the grass even smelt wonderful. Bri had reached for her book when she saw someone familiar, V.

She furrowed her brows, why would he be here of all times? Why would he even be here..? Hesitantly, she stood, and gathered her courage, “Excuse me!” His head whipped towards her, and he was obviously on high alert, but he relaxed at the sight of her, before rushing over. 

“A-ah, yes?” Of course he didn’t recognize her, Ray wouldn’t allow her to send pictures of herself, but she undoubtedly knew that this man was V. 

“You’re V, aren’t you?” The mint haired man looked at her and squinted slightly, before recognition flashed across his face. “Oh my god, Bri?”

She waved sheepishly, and he circled her, “What are you doing here? Are you hurt?” Bri shook her head, “No- I’m not, but be careful being out in the open with me.” He nodded, backing up closer to a bush, and he acted as if he was tending to it. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked once more, and she sighed, “I’m not sure to be honest, I was just out here with Ray…” She trailed off as V looked up again. 

“Ray? As in hacker Ray?” Hacker Ray? “I suppose so..” V rubbed his forehead, “Just be careful of him, he’s dangerous.” 

“Dangerous? So far to me he’s seemed like the least dangerous out of everyone! You won’t tell me what you’re doing here, is this where you’ve been going?” Bri grew agitated. In truth, she had grown quite fond of Ray, too fond, she could probably even say she was now foolishly in love with him.

V looked taken aback by her words, “I can’t explain right now, but you have to trust me-“ She shook her head, “No, I don’t have to trust you when you won’t explain shit.” 

The male gulped, “Bri, I know that you’re feeling betrayed, but please don’t do anything to rash, I’m fairly certain you’re going to be recruited tonight, just be warned.” 

Before she could utter another word, he hurried away, leaving her confused, until she heard the gate behind her creak open, and she turned around. 

It was Savior. Bri gulped. She may have not liked her, but she wasn’t as stupid to treat her with disrespect. “Hello Savior, what brings you here?” She did her best to smile, and not ogle over her, but Savior was very beautiful. 

Dressed in a pale peach sundress, and a matching sun hat. “Bri, my dear.” The Savior made her way towards her, and spread her arms, enveloping her arms, much to her discontent. “You look lovely, no wonder Ray looked so dazed when I passed him earlier.” 

Was she...hitting on her? “Thank you, you look beautiful.” Upon closer inspection, she realized this is the first time she had seen her without her mask on, and she had looked eerily similar to Rika. 

“Please have a picnic with me, I’d love to chat.” Bri smiled, thankful for her improv classes she had taken out of boredom. “I’d be honored.” 

A believer set down a blanket at her words, underneath the shade of a giant oak tree, and another set down a basket with what Bri assumed to be full of food. 

She was honestly tired, seeing V and him lying directly to her face was taking a lot out of her, but she knew if she refused the Savior it’d be disrespectful. 

“Ray told me you were going to be recruited tonight.” She beamed, her blonde tendrils glowing in the breeze. “I am, hopefully, after I eat dinner.” She didn’t dare mention that Ray would be eating with her, for fear that she’d get him in trouble if he wasn’t allowed to. 

“You’re such a dear, I will be sure to appoint you to a good role when you join us.” She smiled gratefully, taking a sip of the drink a believer handed her. 

This was going to be a long lunch.

  
  
  


After the picnic, she was escorted back to her room, where as soon as she entered, and the door was shut, she dove for her phone, looking through the chats from the first day to look at the picture of V and Rika. 

It was indeed the same woman standing next to V, and Bri began dialing V’s number, when the man himself called her. She hit accept, and instead a simple hello, she went off, “Is Savior, Rika?” He was silent on the other line. “Is she? Is that why you’re here? Were you lying to the RFA?” 

“Bri...please calm down, I can explain.” She put him on speaker, and tossed the phone to her bed, “Then you better start explaining. Why did you tell everyone she was dead, when she’s running a cult of some sort in the middle of the mountains?” 

“I-“ “You told them she committed suicide out of all things! That’s horrible V! If you’re going to lie, you should be a bit more nice about it! You could’ve said she slipped and fell to her death! Not that she fucking committed suicide, you shouldn’t fucking lie about that.” 

Bri cried exasperated, “You don’t know the pain of that- those words- you don’t fucking understand!” She began to sob, all the while V was quiet. 

“This is stupid, I’m hanging up.” “No wait-“ Just like that, she hung up, and she laid down on her bed, crying. 

Then, at the worst of times, there was a knock on the door. “Go away.” She sniffled, wanting nothing more to wallow in her own pitiful memories, and new found knowledge. 

“Princess?” A soft voice came, and the door cracked open. She was on her side, facing away from the door, and she heard it close, and she assumed he left, and cried harder, until she felt the bed dip, and a hand in her hair.

“Princess,” He cooed once more, “What's wrong?” She turned over, and his hand cupped her cheeks instead. “It’s not a game, I know it’s not Ray.” He froze, and she continued, “And V just called me..he’s a liar, you know? One of the worst kind.” 

She grabbed his hand and sat up, holding it in her hands. Bri leaned forward, burying her face in his still frozen chest, her arms wrapping around his torso. 

“Ray, don’t leave me, please.” With that, she looked up, and planted her lips on his. 

She felt him flinch, and she quickly went to pull back, figuring she might have scared him, but he fastened his arms around her, and his hair went into her hair, and she felt him kiss back. 

Her hands curled, and she latched onto the back of his shirt, almost as if he’d disappear, and he met her intensity, and before long, she could feel wetness on his cheeks, and she slowly pulled back, “Ray..?”

A gentle sob passed his lips, “I love you so much, Bri, I would never leave you.” He murmured, pressing his lips back to hers.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and crying, before they finally calmed down, and Bri tugged him down to lay next to her. Slinging her leg around his waist, and allowing him to envelop her in his arms.

“Are you gonna tell me what he said?” She nodded, and felt his chin on top of her head. “Savior is Rika right?” 

He nodded, “Why did V tell everyone she committed suicide...if he was trying to hide that she was here...he could’ve made up, something less dark.” She began to cry again, “My only friend, growing up...died from suicide, and he’s using it to lie.” She cried.

“Shhh...princess.” Ray hummed, he placed his ios against her forehead. “He’s stupid, a very stupid man, he doesn’t think about how his lies will affect everyone else.” 

She nodded, and looked up at him, finding him looking back down at her, “Bri, I don’t want any of them to have you, I’m so jealous seeing you talk to them I can’t bear it, please,” He begged, “Be mine.” 

Bri smiled, and nodded, and he kissed her again, except this time, it was less needy, and more gentle, despite their mutual fear of losing each other.

“I love you.” He whispered, “I love you too.” She whispered back, snuggling further up to him. 

“Ray, lets both rest for a bit, I know you don’t sleep a lot.” He nodded slowly, “Alright..”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like V, which is probably why there was so much hate directed at him during this chapter, but I one hundred percent think he could’ve come up with another way to say she died, besides telling everyone she committed s**cide.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice, rainy chapter

The week after the V incident was filled with avoiding the man, on both Ray and Bri’s part. Ray always scowled when he entered a chat with her and Bri always seemed to leave soon after. 

Despite that, things had been going well for Ray. Bri was now his and he couldn’t be more grateful, after her recruitment, Bri had done well enough to gain entrance to the information and security room, and that was often where she would spend her time. 

A bit ago, she was right there beside him, laying on the floor by his chair and drawing on an app on her phone. 

“Princess, are you sure you don’t want a chair? It’s not comfortable down there.” Ray had asked, getting ready to get up and get her a comfy chair from somewhere else in the building. 

“Don’t worry.” She would always say, “I’m okay as long as I’m close to you.” The words always caused a blossom of warmth to spread through his chest. 

Ray opened his mouth to spread when gentle thuds were heard against the roof, the tin causing it to twinkle. “It’s raining!” Bri cheered, standing up and stretching. 

“What’s so special about rain?” Ray never thought much about rain, although it was an inconvenience, because the sounds often made him feel more tired, even with his caffeine pills. 

“Lots of things, you can play in it, lay in it, and do lots of other stuff, and that’s what I plan on doing.” Ray looked up from the monitor when light from the hallway entered the room, causing him to squint. “You’re going outside?”

She nodded, “You can join me if you’d like,” Bri thought for a moment, pursing her lips, “I’ve seen a lot of movies of people kissing in the rain, we could try that.”

Ray’s cheeks heated up at her words, but an error message popped up in the corner of his eye on the screen. “I’d love to..but…” He trailed off and she smiled.

“Don’t worry.” She walked back over placing a kiss to his forehead, “Join me when you'd like, I’m going to be out there for a while.” He nodded, gently grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, “Try not to get sick, my love.” 

Bri beamed at him, “I won’t.” And with that, she left him to his work. 

He sighed when the door closed, running a gloved hand through his hair. There was so much he wished to do with her, but he was busy, and he was already slacking majorly since they had gotten together. 

Ray wanted to do everything he could for her, the love of his life. She had actually asked  _ him _ not to leave her, and so far, neither of them wanted to be apart from each other for very long, but she loved to do goofy things and take advantage of being outside whenever she could.

He assumed he’d be the same if he was allowed as much freedom as she had now, after everything she’d been through. Ray huffed slightly at the memories of the CCTV footage of her mother doing those god awful things to her. 

She was so much like him, but she also reminded him of… Ray shook his head, she was nothing like that traitor, their carefree attitudes stemmed from different things. 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he began to work once more, and noticed that a chat room had opened up.

**Bri: Hi guys!!!**

**[IMG-73652]**

**Yoosung: Omg! Is that you?!**

**Yoosung: Why are you all wet.**

**ZEN: Oh! You’re so pretty.**

**Bri: I’m dancing in the rain, I had hoped my boyfriend would come out here with me, but he’s working.**

**ZEN: Boyfriend?!**

**707: Gah!**

**707: Our chances are over fellows.**

**707: Retreat!**

He felt himself smirk, having now a personal victory against his brother. She was his, and not anything could change that. 

**Yoosung: No fair! Bri you’re so pretty...are you albino like Zen?**

**Bri: I am.**

**ZEN: You look very familiar…**

**Bri: I thought the same when I first saw you.**

**707: Maybe you both know each other from…**

**707: DUN DUN DUN**

**707: Albino’s anonymous! *-***

**ZEN: …**

Ray had wondered how long it’d take for Zen and Bri to piece together the fact that they were in fact, siblings, but he had known from experience Bri was rather dense when it came to things like this.

**Bri: I don’t think that’s it;;**

**Yoosung: Does that even exist?**

**707: You bet! Let’s invite them to the party!**

**Bri: Alright...tell them to send me an email.**

**ZEN: …**

**ZEN: Bri,**

**ZEN: How old are you?**

**Bri: I’m twenty-one.**

**Bri: Oh! The rains getting worse! I have to go.**

She then left, and it was followed by the complaints of the men, not getting to say goodbye to her. He ignored the rest of their conversation, instead scrolling back up to look at the picture of her.

Her hair was soaking wet, but she looked happy. Her eyes seemed to beg him to come outside, and with a groan, he stood, shedding his magenta overcoat and his fluffy cravat, before walking out of the room.

  
  
  
  


He found her laying on the pavement on the left side of the building, her eyes were closed and her hair was gently floating in the pool of water surrounding her. Ray smiled at that, walking over with his umbrella and holding it over her head.

Her eyes peaked open, and when she registered it was him, she beamed, standing up and smiling at him. 

“I didn’t think you’d come out!” Bri explained, trying to keep her distance in case he didn’t want to be wet. “Well, I saw your picture in the chat, and you looked so happy, I couldn’t resist coming out here.” 

Her grin widened at that, and the rain seemed to stilled to a steady rhythm. “How about we do what you said earlier?” He suggested, adjusting his grip on the umbrella. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want you to get wet- You brought an umbrella out here.” He playfully rolled his eyes at her words, reaching a hand up and placing it on her cheek. He could feel how cold her cheeks were from the rain, and he smiled, before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

She gratefully accepted, kissing back, but she wasn’t close enough, so Ray did what anyone would do. He dropped his umbrella, and used his now free hand to pull her into him, ignoring the rain that was now drenching him.

He heard her squeal, and she wrapped her arms further around him. Her hair was wet between his fingers, but he didn’t care. This whole kiss was magical, being with her, was magical.

When the two finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, “I love you Bri, so much.” She grinned, the corners of her eyes wrinkling in delight. “I-“ 

A clap of thunder roared overhead, and they both looked to the sky, where a strike of lightning made its way across the sky. “Let’s get inside.” He began, and she nodded, scurrying for her phone as he got the umbrella. 

He was now drenched, and in desperate need of a clean pair of clothes in a shower, but it was worth it getting to hold her in the rain. Ray watched her grab his hand and lead him back inside. 

If this is what Savior meant by paradise, he never wanted to leave.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was so sweet, so enjoy some salt

Everything was too perfect to be true. 

There was no way she...she was his baby sister. The one he left behind so long ago. The one he hadn’t been allowed to see, both having been confined to their rooms as their mother couldn’t handle the sight of them.

Zen stood over his sink, hands clutching each side of the porcelain tile. He hated this, why hadn’t he taken her with him? 

He didn’t know anything about his sister, except her name, age, and that she was albino, just like him. He ran a hand through his hair, walking out of the room to find his phone. 

Snatching it from its place on his table, he walked to his room, yanking over a drawer and fumbling through its contents.

“It’s in here somewhere.” His brow furrowed as he searched. Inside the drawer was a variety of things, varying from old cigarette boxes, keys, rubber bands, and other random objects. 

Reaching his hand into the back of the drawer, he let out a triumphant ‘hmph!’ when he found an envelope. It was the only pictures he had stolen from his house, plus some from his middle school years.

Zen sat on his bed, it rocking under his weight as he trembled, searching for a picture of his sister. 

It took a bit, but he found it. In the picture, it was an unhappy, serious photo of the two of them. Byeol had been dressed like a doll, and she looked much like one. Her big blue eyes devoid of any happiness and life. 

Byeol was holding his hand in the picture, and she was tiny against him, barely over four feet tall, and her hair toppled over her shoulders in curls. 

Their brother had taken them to have this picture taken, since there wasn’t any of them inside the house. So, Zen grabbed his phone, opening up to the last chat room, and scrolling up. 

There is was, Bri, who’s eyes were full of joy, but, 

Zen exhaled, nearly dropping the two objects. 

That was his sister. 

Hurriedly, he opened the keypad, dialing her number and holding it to his ear. His heart pounding into his ears.

“Hiya Zen! Hold on a second, I’m drying my hair.”

That’s okay, he could wait.

“Oh- alright.” He stumbled to find something to say, and he hurt rustling in the other line, and a muffled sound of a door closing, before she came back.

Her voice was cheery, “Did you need something?” He gulped, and couldn’t help but blurt out, “Is your name Ryu Byeol?!”

He was met with silence, and he was worried she may have hung up, but then she spoke, her voice shaky, “Is your name Ryu Hyun?” 

“Oh my god- You’re my baby sister.” Zen could feel himself want to cry, from relief or the fact he didn’t know what he left her with.

“I am..?” She sounded distant, before he heard a sob on the other line, “Why do you think that?” Bri, or Byeol choked.

“I,” Zen ran a hand through his hair, switching the phone to the other side of his head, “I have a picture from when we were children, the one where Hyung took us, you looked like a doll.”

She was silent again, and he figured she was thinking, “You really are my brother, huh.” Byeol let out a laugh of disbelief. 

“I always was looking for you, but I didn’t know if you were still at home, and I definitely didn’t want to go back to that hell hole.”

“Understandable. I got kicked out two weeks ago.” Zen gasped, “You got kicked out, are you homeless? Is that why you were in the rain?” He began to pummel her with questions.

“Haha, no, I’m in a safe place.” He could hear her giggle on the other line, and he was honestly so happy that she sounded so joyful. 

“Where is that?” He heard her pause, “I cant tell you but-“ Then he remembered what she said earlier, “Is your boyfriend there?! Who is he?!” 

She laughed out loud, “Don't worry hyung~ Everything is fine, and yes he is here with me, besides, you’ll see me at the party!”

He bit the inside of his cheek, “Be careful, all men are wolves.” She snorted, “He dropped his ice cream on the ground the other day and started crying, I doubt he’s a wolf.” 

Zen growled, “No premarital hand holding or kissing.” God, he was gonna beat this guy up- “Too late.” He fought back the urge to gasp, but then a knock was heard on her door. 

“Oh, I have to go, I’ll talk to you about this more later, also, please send me a picture of the picture, bye bye Hyun.” She hummed, before clicking off.

  
  
  


**ZEN: Guys**

**Jumin Han: What is it?**

**Jaehee Kang: Did you get a new role?**

**Jaehee Kang: *-***

**Yoosung: They turned LOLOL into a musical and you’re the lead?**

**707: U got over ur cat allergy?**

**V: What is it, Hyun?**

**ZEN: Okay, Bri and I**

**ZEN: Are siblings.**

**Jaehee Kang: :0**

**Yoosung: :0?!**

**707: :0?!**

**V: :0?!**

**Jumin Han: You’re siblings?**

**ZEN: Look!**

**[IMG-9872]**

**ZEN: This is us as kids,**

**[IMG-7365]**

**ZEN: And this is Bri now.**

**Yoosung: Oh my god, you really are!**

**707: Oh wow, who would’ve guessed!**

**Jaehee Kang: This is rather surprising, did you tell her?**

**ZEN: Yeah, I asked her if she was my sisters name, and she asked me if I was my real name.**

**V: I’m so glad you guys found each other.**

**V: ^^**

**Jumin Han: Where is she now?**

**ZEN: Someone knocked on her door so she had to go,**

**ZEN: Her boyfriend is with her wherever she is**

**ZEN: >:(**

**707: Oh, she wouldn’t tell u where she was?**

**ZEN: No**

**ZEN: :(**

**ZEN: All she told me was that she was safe.**

**Yoosung: Is it just me or has Bri been avoiding V?**

**Yoosung: V, do you know where Bri is?**

**V: I cannot tell you that.**

**ZEN: You've known where my sister has been?!**

Oh boy, things were going to get messy.

  
  
  
  


Inside Bri’s room, she was talking to Rika.

“What do you mean?” Bri asked her, a towel draped over her shoulders. 

“I need you to distance yourself from Ray, by quite a bit. You’re distracting him.” Rika’s face was pleasant, but she could hear the venom in her words.

“Kissing in the rain is not professional.” Bri’s face burned red, so she had seen them. “I’m glad you’ve taken a liking to him as much as he has to you, but this is bad, you’re steering him off course.”

She could not believe the words coming out of this woman’s mouth, Ray was practically a slave, couldn’t she get someone else to do half the work he had to do?

“You are to stay in the room, Ray is going to given more elixir.” Bri felt her stomach dropped, Ray didn’t like taking the elixir, any time he did, he would always end up crying in her lap about how much his head hurt. 

“Since he hasn’t been making you drink yours, he’ll be taking a weeks worth,” Her mouth dropped open, “For  _ both  _ of you.” 

“You can’t do that...it’s hurts his head! He won’t be able to work!” Bri protested, looking up at the blonde woman. “Ray won’t, but Saeran will.” 

Saeran? Who’s Saeran?

“I’m done talking to you, stay in your room.” With that, she left Bri to herself, mouth gaped open and a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“This woman..” She gritted her teeth, sitting on her bed. She was mostly worried for Ray, the pain he got from drinking one elixir hurt her heart, and the fact that he was so easily replaceable by this ‘Saeran’ guy made her mad.

She knew she couldn’t leave, but she could call him. 

Reaching for her phone, she realized it was dead. She had put Zen on speaker, and that absolutely drained her battery, even if it was on fifty percent. 

“Dammit.” She cursed, kicking the bed, before plugging the device in. She had to have had the worst luck today, and she already missed Ray.

Bri scanned the room, before spotting Ray’s jacket. He had left it in there for her, because he suspected something may happen, and he was right. 

Miserably, she dragged herself over and hugged it to her chest, burying her face into the cloth. It smelt like frosting and flowers, which was the best way she could describe how sweet he was.

Walking herself to the bed, she laid down, hugging the jacket close, staring at her phone, that lay unresponsive on the charger.

Despite her worry; the day had been rather exhausting, and she wanted nothing more then to fall asleep.

Ray’s jacket was warm, and ridden with his scent, and soon enough, she did fall asleep, her eyes screwed shut in worry and missing her love.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not fun times

Two days.

That’s how long it had been since she had seen Ray, and it had been since the night before that since they had last talked.

Bri looked over the text messages with worried eyes.

**Ray: Bri...I miss you so much**

**Ray: Q-Q**

**Bri: I miss you too...how are you?**

**Ray: My head hurts…**

**Ray: I feel like I can’t remember your voice…**

**Bri: Ray, I love you so much.**

**Ray: I love you too...but so does he.**

**Bri: ?**

**Bri: He?**

**Ray: You'll see soon enough if they keep making me drink this stuff Q-Q**

**Bri: Baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know I was distracting you this much.**

**Ray: You’re fine ^^**

**Ray: It was worth it to spend all that time with you ^^**

**Bri: Q-Q**

**Ray: Ah..Seven is trying to break the fire wall again, I have to leave.**

**Bri: Okay..please take care of yourself.**

**Ray: I love you!**

And then he left.

Bri ran a hand through her hair, standing up when her phone rang. It was 707.

She had talked to them a ton more since Ray had gotten busy, and especially to her brother, but Seven was no exception.

“What’s up God Seven?” Bri asked cheerily, brushing her bangs from her eyes, “Are you okay? Are you safe?”

“Yes..what’s wrong?” She bit her lip, worry shooting through her. Did Ray stop hacking? Was he okay?

“The hackers algorithm changed drastically, its so much more hasty and...angry.” Seven spoke slowly, “And I’m pretty sure you’re with the hacker, so I was wondering if you were okay.”

“I am….with the hacker but, I haven’t seen him in two days, or talked to him since last night.” Seven hummed into the mic, and she could hear him typing, before he talked again, “Is the hacker your boyfriend?” 

She hesitated before answering, “Yes...he is, I didn’t know him before I came here though, and I don’t have any ill intention towards you guys.” 

“I trust you, don’t worry.” She breathed a sigh of relief, before continuing, “Can you tell me what else is happening? I’ve been really worried about him.” 

“His coding is completely different too. Bri, I’m really worried about you, please tell me where you are.” Seven sounded so comforting, almost as if she had heard his voice a million times before.

“I can’t.” She cried, “He’s already gotten in trouble because of me, and who knows what they’re doing to him, I feel so bad, but I miss him so much.” 

Bri began to sob, and Seven scrambled to make her feel better, “I’m sure he’s okay. I promise we’ll get you both out of there, and you’ll be safe, okay?” 

She sniffled, “Okay, thank you Seven.” He sighed, “I’ll let you in on a secret to make you feel better, okay?”

“Okay..” 

“My names not Seven.”

She let out a short laugh, “I know, it’s Luciel.” 

“No, it’s not Luciel either, it’s Saeyoung, you can call me that if you want...I know things are tough right now, but it’ll be okay.” His voice was even, and it reminded her of Ray’s, so she agreed, “Alright, Saeyoung, thank you for letting me know.” 

“Of course, let me know if anything happens.” Saeyoung sighed, his typing stopping momentarily, and she realized he was about to hang up. 

“Wait- please don’t go. I’ve been really lonely lately, I’ve called around, but everyone is busy, I didn’t bother Jaehee or Jumin, but Hyun and Yoosung were busy too.” She sighed, “Alright, Ill stay on, what do you wanna talk about?”

“Hmm...what’s your favorite color?” Saeyoung laughed, “It’s red, what about you?” Bri thought for a moment, looking around the room, “I like pink.” The whole room was decorated in light pink, as if Ray had known.

“I’ll mark that down for your chat bubble color!” He spoke cheerfully and she grinned, thankful to talk to someone. “Ooooh I get a special color!” 

  
  
  
  


The chat lasted about three hours, varying in talking non stop about random things to minutes of silence as Saeyoung worked, but finally she was the first to go, her phone overheating.

Now she was back to being lonely, and hungry. She missed Ray’s meals, but right now she was more worried about his own safety, when a knock sounded on the door. 

It sounded angry, and judging by what she had just done, she wouldn’t be surprised if Savior came in here and kicked her out. 

When she didn’t budge, it came again, practically shaking the door. So she got up, walking over hurriedly to open the door.

When it opened, arms wrapped around her, squeezing her in an embrace, and she looked up, confused, before she sighed in relief, hugging back.

“Ray! Oh my god, I was so worried about you, are you okay?” 

He didn’t answer, holding her in his arms. They were stiff, and it was less loving and more of feeling like she was trapped.

That’s when she noticed it, the change, his body language held something different and his hands that usually laid relaxed on her back, we’re clutching her clothes. 

“You’re not Ray.” She murmured, and the man chuckled. “Right you are, Princess.” 

She was so confused, his voice sounded the same, but it was sick, and it carried far too much glee in it, to the point he had an underlying anger.

“What took you so long? You gave me such a passionate welcome, but now you’re faltering.” 

Bri struggled against him, something was deeply wrong. “This room is so well decorated, look, even brought you flowers like a good boy.” 

She followed his gaze to the roses in the vase, “Can’t he see he’s not strong enough to keep you safe?”

Although she knew this wasn’t Ray, she spoke up, “You don’t sound like you, what’s wrong?” 

“You’re looking for that pathetic idiot, I figured.” The man let out a snort of disgust, and she was flabbergasted. Was he talking about Ray? 

“I wonder what...you were doing here.” He held her at arms length, letting her take in his appearance. His once straight hair was now messy, and he wore a black suit jacket and tie instead of his normal princely get up.

“I suppose you’ve been dreaming yourself happy with that idiot.” This was wrong, something was terribly wrong. 

She thought back to a few days earlier, both Ray’s and the Saviors words were weird, ‘Saeran’ could do a better job then Ray...and how Ray spoke as if someone loved her as much as he did.

“Saeran…?” 

His face light up, twisting into a sadistic smile, “You've heard of me!” He clapped his hands, releasing her, and allowing her to take a few steps back.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He questioned, walking towards her, “Did you expect me to bring you food? Some flowers? Grovel at your feet and tell you how much I love you?” He laughed as if he had said something terrible. “I can show you my love in a different way.” 

Bri fought to find words to say, going through her brain to try to figure out what was happening. 

“You look like you have many questions. As if I’m going to be answering them though.” He chuckled, “I’m not the idiot who will so desperately do what you desire to keep you with me.” 

“You have the same body and face as Ray, but you’re not him…” 

It clicked.

Everything Ray had been through, everything that he had told her and the way he reacted to things suddenly made sense. 

Ray had DID.

He ignored her words, smiling, “I just have to lock you in here, then you’ll never leave me.” 

Saeran took a step towards her, “I saw you talking to all those idiots the past few days, and I felt so...angry.”

He laughed out loud when she stumbled back nearly tripping. “But that was nothing compared to when I checked your call logs,  _ three hours _ you were on the phone with that traitor.” 

His smile dropped, and his words sounded like venom. “You don’t get to talk to anyone else but me, you’re fucking mine, got it?” 

He grabbed her, bringing her closer to him and forcing her head to tilt, as he brought his lips to the juncture between her shoulder and neck. “Ray is my creation, the most pitiful parts of me balled up to be him.” 

She struggled against him, her hand on his chest, “Let go of me.” She knew what this was, but even if she loved Ray, that meant she loved the person in front of her too, and she wouldn’t let him treat her this way.

“I’m the real deal, Saeran, Ray is a fraud and you’ll never see him again.” That alarmed her, and she struggled more, though his hand was snaked in her hair, holding it and keeping her in place, “Dont move.” 

He growled, and she continued, debating on if she should knee him in the crotch or not, “Are you trying to push me away? Haha..do I scare you princess? I’m so much better then him, you must love me too.” 

With no warning, he bit down, causing her to help and shove him away, her hand flying to her neck. “Get away from me!” 

He smiled, “I wonder if the mark will stay until tomorrow...if not I’ll have to redo it.” She glared at him, and he approached again, “Oh my dear, Bri. Youre so naive, anyone could do anything to you, and I can’t have that! So you have to stay here, in this room.”

He leaned closer to her ear, “So you can be my toy,” Bri gasped, stumbling back onto her bed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you all the kisses in the world,” She attempted to sit up, when he pinned her to her bed, lifting her leg up, “..And more of you so desire.”

Her eyes widened, and she fought the urge to slap him, so she yanked her leg out of his grip and grabbed his face pulling it down to meet hers.

She kissed him, guessing it would catch him off guard, and it did. When she released him, he looked shocked, and with shaky words, she said, “I love you no matter what, but please, leave.” 

Saeran blinked at her, before standing up, letting her sit up. “You want me to...leave? After you told me you loved me?”

She nodded, “I’ll love you no matter what, but I don’t like this, please leave.” 

He scowled at her, “Fine, but just so you know,” His scowl turned into a sickening grin once more, “You can’t talk to any of your friends anymore, I didn’t like that they had all of your attention, so I took you away!”

Her stomach dropped, “Don't worry, you can talk to me and the Savior all you’d like, be a good girl and stay and here.” 

With that, he left, leaving her stunned and panicking. 

Her brother, and Saeyoung, what’s going to happen with them. She bit her lip and stood, before losing her balance and crashing to the floor.

Okay, so her boyfriend had DID, no big deal, she’s fine with that. Saeran didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt her...he just seemed very possessive, and not to mention a bit horny.

She coughed the blush away from her cheeks at the thought of doing anything with her beloved. Brushing her dress off, she got on her phone, and sure enough, she was the only profile. 

Set aside Saerans and Rika’s. She scowled at Rika’s profile, chucking her phone at the pillow before walking over to the window. 

She needed to have an escape route if things got bad. She was on the fourth story, but there were several flowers and flower bushes below, so hopefully that’d cushion her fall. 

Zen had luckily told her where he lived, so if she managed to escape, she could leave her phone behind and head for his place. 

But obviously that’s where he’d head, because he knows she knew. Bri bit her cheek, thinking if Saeyoung had told her anything, and he had. 

There was a bunker not far from her apparently, and she could always take refuge there instead since Saeran would assume she was at her brothers. 

Then Zen would be in trouble. 

Bri groaned, flopping onto her bed. She hated this. Feeling stuck in her room again. 

It was like a torture house. God, she wanted Saeran to just come back here and cuddle her, but that wasn’t the vibe she was getting from him. He seemed to be the opposite of Ray, rough, and reckless. 

He’d probably make out with her and do other things with her instead of what Ray used to do. 

She sighed, looking at the door as her stomach began to growl, when would someone come with food?

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

“What do you mean she’s been cut off??” Zen yelled into the phone, Saeyoung winced, holding the phone at arms length. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, practically all traces of her are gone, it’s like she was never there at all.” 

He heard Zen sigh heavily on the other line, “Okay so, you said the hacker was her boyfriend, and then his patterns changed??? Why would he cut off her access?”

“I suspect the hacker changed, Bri told me she hadn’t seen him in a few days and that she was worried about him, so maybe something is happening to both of them.” Saeyoung explained, biting his lip as he went through the database.

“She’s in danger, and you didn’t tell us?” The other growled, “Listen Zen, I know you are worried, we all are, but I’m doing the best I can to get her back, but the hacker took away everything I could’ve used to easily get her back.”

He heard him sigh, and the phone being shifted, “Fine, I'll trust you, please do everything you can to get her back, I already foolishly left her behind once.” 

“I understand, I have to go now, bye.” He hung you as Vanderwood entered, “You might want to see this.”

Saeyoung’s brows furrowed as he watched Vanderwood plop a stack of newspapers on his desk. “What’s this?” He reached for it, and looked at the cover.

On it was his father holding a child, smiling kindly at the camera. He loathed how carefree he looked. Acting as if he wasn’t a terrible person and the crimes he commuted were nothing but an inconvenience.

“Uncle Angel?” Saeyoung wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning to his assistant. “Why are you showing me this?” 

“I’d be careful, I figured every time he shows up in some ad he tries to come after you.” The red head groaned at his words, “I don’t have time for him, I got a girl to save.” 

“-and agency work, don’t be stingy 707.” The brunette spike haughtily, and Saeyoung rolled his eyes, “And that too.”

“What exactly happened with the girl anyways? Weren’t you just talking to her yesterday?” Vanderwood asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was, but then everything went to shit as you can see.” He slammed his hands down on the sides of the keyboard, gritting his teeth. 

“I can’t help but feel this goes deeper then just her being missing.” The words seemed to ring in his ears, “Maybe, maybe not, I have my own reasons for doing what I’m doing.” 

Vanderwood watched him with squinted eyes, before shrugging and walking out of the room, leaving Saeyoung to his own devices.

“Alright,” Saeyoung hummed, turning back to the computer and brushing the newspaper off of his desk. “Let’s figure out where you are.”

  
  
  


At Magenta, Bri was curled on her bed, waiting for something, anything, to happen to get her out of this room, or someone else in it. 

“Saeran..” She found herself whimpering, she hadn’t seen him since last night, and despite his near harassment, she did miss hugging and feeling him.

As if he’d heard her, the door opened, “Princess, I’m here.” Bri sprung up, watching his back as he locked the door. 

He had talked to her often on the messenger she was allowed to be on, and although he scared her a bit, he did have his soft moments. Speaking of how much he loved and adored her, but his soft moments were also filled with...rather steamy vocabulary.

He turned towards her, and slightly jumped when he saw her so close. And he jumped even more so when she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

“Missed you.” She mumbled, and he chuckled, putting his hand under her chin, tilting her head up. “You’re adorable.” He murmured, his lips getting closer to hers.

When they met, he wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from moving. Saeran always knew, watching everything through Ray’s eyes, that he’d do a much better job at protecting her, keeping her safe, and being a better boyfriend then the air head could ever dream of.

He walked her backwards, not breaking the lips as he a hand snaked to her hair. The things he could do to her- the things he  _ wanted _ to do to her.

Groaning at the thought, he realized her legs had hit her bed, but considering how she reacted last night, he broke the kiss, looking down into her eyes. 

They looked at him was such love and admiration, unlike the night before. “I’m not Ray you know.” He mumbled, and he heard her chuckle. “I know.”

That alone made his heart thump. She knew he was t Ray, and she was still looking at him like he was her whole world. Crashing his lips back onto hers, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and sat on the bed.

Her arms draped over his shoulders and he could feel a difference in passion. When this body was Ray’s the passion was sweet, and loving, but now, it was hungry and desired for something more.

When the kiss broke, she whispered his name, not Ray’s, his. He picked her up again, flipping it over and slamming her onto the bed. Her hands were in his hair, running through it. 

He was so happy. She was his, and she wasn’t going to leave, he wouldn’t let her. She was all he desired and- 

Saeran hissed in pain, pulling back and holding his head, and she looked up at him concerned, sitting up to tend to him. 

“No, I’m fine...that idiot just doesn’t like what I’m doing.” He mumbled. His head felt as if it was being split in two, and he didn’t enjoy it. 

“Shhh, Saeran, it’s okay.” She pulled him to her, and then he realized he had been whimpering. “I’m not- him. I’m not weak.” 

He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. If this were any other circumstance or person, he would’ve shoved them away, felt terrible for letting them see how weak he was. With her though, it was different.

She knew exactly how to make him feel better, and he barely noticed her making him sit on the bed as she hugged him to her chest, rubbing his temples with her thumbs. 

At her acts of affection, Ray seemed to stop, content with how she was holding them. Saeran wasn’t complaining either. 

Despite not liking feelings mushy or any emotion other then his sex drive, he felt as if he could melt in her hands. 

He wanted to kiss her, no, he  _ needed _ to kiss her again. His hand found her neck and he pulled her down, kissing her, and she let him.

After a few seconds she looked down on him tenderly, “Are you okay?” He nodded, laying his head against her chest and wrapping his arms around her.

She was nothing like his Savior. Who has just watched him turn with a smile on her face. Her face made him feel sick.

Bri was everything he could hope for, but now he was having terrible thoughts about leaving this place with her.

At that, he pushed her away, “I have to go.” Saeran stood, straightening his tie before making a bee line for the door before she called out for him.

“Saeran, wait, hold on a second.” She disappeared into the bathroom, and he stood agitated by the door. If Savior realized he was having these thoughts he’d be in so much trouble.

She returned a moment later with two glasses of water, and she handed them both to him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Saeran asked confused, but she just smiled at him, “Drink it silly, you might be dehydrated.” He looked down at the cups in his hands, and saw his reflection in the mirror. 

Why did she love him? Why did she care about him?

His thought process was broken by her standing on her top toes and planting a kiss to his lips, “I love you, please take care of yourself.”

There it was again, his desire to whisk her away. He didn’t dare grumble at her, instead he nodded, hesitating before drinking the cups and handing them back to her.

He kissed her forehead, before opening the door and leaving.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments, so feel free to comment away! Also, if you guys think I’m not portraying his DID well, please tell me, thank you :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: NSFW ahead

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Bri was brought out of her room, and past five when she came back.

She had attended a cleansing ceremony, but it wasn’t her own. It was someone else who had ‘strayed from the path of paradise’. 

She hadn’t known why she was being allowed to come, until it begun. It was horrifying. Rika had had him chained to a table, and while everyone else around her cheered when she had entered the stage, she had found Bri’s eyes, as if to say, ‘This will be you if you screw up.’

Bri didn’t remember much after that, having felt sick to her stomach for the remainder of the event. The only thing keeping her from doubling over and puking was the fact that both Rika and Saeran were watching her.

Rika’s eyes held promise, while Saeran looked concerned, opting to stare at her instead of what was happening.

He was on stage beside her, standing with his hands behind his back. He looked nothing like Ray in this light, the blank slate look he had on while the man had that vile medicine shoved down his throat.

Bri was almost afraid, except for when she saw his feet trembling. He was scared. 

Is this what she had done to him?

The next three hours were a blur of sickness, worry, and all around wanting to be locked back up in her room.

This wasn’t paradise. This was abuse and manipulation. Rika was using fear as a factor to get everyone in Mint Eye under her control.

When she was brought back to her room, she sat on her bed, waiting for the nausea to go away, before she stood, looking around.

She needed to escape from here before it was too late. 

Spotting the bag she had taken with her when she had gotten kicked out, she pushed it over with her foot, opening it when it clattered against the tile floor.

“Princess, what are you doing?” She nearly jumped out of her skin. 

The door had been far too quiet for her liking, but she turned around, nearly screaming when she saw how close Saeran was to her face.

Their noses touched, and she reeled back. “Oh I’m- I-.” Saeran looked behind her, noting the fact that she had more than clothes in her suitcase. 

On top of the pile, though, was Ray’s jacket, folded neatly, but it was evident the amount of wrinkles that were in her, presumably from her hugging it. 

“Are you alright? I saw your face, you looked ill.” His hand touched her cheek and she flinched. 

She didn’t know what to expect at this point. She was beyond terrified. This place reminded her of her home, except in a different packaging.

“You...flinched.” Saeran spoke breathlessly. “I’m sorry...I’m just scared.” 

He looked into her eyes, and then to his hand, still outstretched, watching her lean into it. Her cheek was cold, and her eyes were dark.

“Did the ceremony scare you?” He asked her gently, scanning her face. “Saeran, I want to leave.”

It was his turn to flinch at the words, “You're going to leave…?” Saeran’s grip on her cheek grew as he scowled.

“You’re going to leave me, after everything you told me?” His words were hostile and she knew she said the wrong thing, instead grabbing his hand and prying it off of her face, before standing. 

“No, I want you to come with me.” Bri lead him to her bed, where she sat down, patting the seat beside her. 

He opted to stand instead.

“I promised you I wouldn’t leave you, and I won’t.” She began, staring him in the eyes, “I saw you up there, shaking. You’re scared too.” 

“I’m not scared!” Saeran snapped, scowling further. She sighed, “Yes, yes you are.” Bri grabbed his hands, tugging him closer, and she set them on the sides of her face.

“And it’s okay to be, but I’m not going to leave here without you, I see what she’s doing to you. She’s treating you like a tool.” His hands felt sweaty against her cheeks. 

“You’re not a tool, love.” Bri cooed softly, turning her face and kissing the palm of his hand, “You’re a person, and you mean the world to me.” 

She watched his face soften, but he still said nothing. “There must’ve been a time where you knew this was wrong. You want to leave.” 

His hands began to tremble against her, and she knew she hit the nail on the head.

“Show me.” He spoke, his words cutting through his silence.

“Show me, that you’re not going to leave me, and that you’re going to take me with you.” 

Bri tugged his hands off her face and pulled him towards her. Their lips crashing together. Saeran bent over, his eyes shutting as he pulled his hands free from her grasp, instead pushing her down onto the bed. 

It gave a subtle creak beneath her, but her only response was her legs latching around his waist, and her hands clutching the back of his shirt.

She loved him so much, more than she could ever say. His hips were flush against hers, but he continued to kiss her, trailing it down to her neck.

His mark had disappeared a few days ago, so he bit down again, listening to her yelp once more, before he kissed her again, grinding himself into her.

Her breath hitched, and he smirked against her lips, before pulling away. Her head fell back against the bed, and she looked up at him through lidded eyes. 

Saeran rolled his hips against hers once more, watching her reaction as her hands squeezed the sheets below her. He loved it, grinning and jutting his hips against hers.

Her thighs clenched against his hips, and he groaned at the feeling. “Saeran…” She mumbled as his hands slid into the skirt of her dress, pushing it up to gain access to everything 

She was so tiny, everything about her was tiny and frail, and she reminded him so much of a flower. 

“Look at you.” He cooed, bending over and kissing her stomach. “This is all mine, understood?” 

She nodded, eyes closed as she let him do what he pleased. For once, the airhead was quiet, seeming to need this assurance as much as he did, for she really would be his after this.

His hands snaked up her thighs, tugging the rim of her panties down, before sliding it all the way down her legs, and letting it hang off her foot. 

She attempted to close her legs, but he held them open, clicking his tongue. “You’re mine, and everything is okay.” 

Bri nodded slowly, opening her legs a bit wider slowly. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so he avoided staring for too long, but took the opportunity to press his clothed crotch to her, not caring if the front of his pants were now messy. 

Writhing underneath him, she let out a mewl when he pushed his hips forward, rolling her own hips into his. He bit his lip. This all felt incredibly good, even if she wasn’t touching him bare.

Her hands tugged his jacket, “Take it off…” She mumbled, her eyes glazed over, but he gladly obliged, standing up straight to throw his jacket off, before unbuttoning his shirt, and she sat up slightly to help.

When his white shirt hung open, he pressed his lips against hers once more, allowing her hand to wonder to his zipper, unbuttoning that too, pulling his pants down. 

He allowed her to get that far before pushing her back down to the bed.

She looked up at him, watching him smile at her, before rutting his hips against hers once more. It felt good, the wave of pleasure hitting her once more, and even stronger as she felt more of him. 

“Please..” She begged quietly, attempting to use her thighs to roll his boxers down. “You’re just chilling at the bit, huh?” 

Saeran laughed, doing as she wanted and allowing his boxers to meet his pants. He rubbed himself against her, hands on either side of her as he let out a breathy groan. 

Even if she wasn’t begging, he was definitely going to lose himself to this before long. 

His hand guided himself to her entrance, “I’m going to go in, okay? Tell me to stop if I need to.” She nodded underneath him, closing her eyes as she waited for him.

Saeran slowly eased himself in, watching her face for any kind of reaction telling him to go slower. 

This would be his first time, and judging by her face and the way she felt, it would be hers too. 

His hips met hers, and she shuddered, “Mm..Saeran.” Bri moaned, clawing at his back already. 

This felt good, too good. He found himself groaning in her ear, and had to stop himself from begging if he could start. 

“Please..” She whispered, and that was that. He began to move slowly, his hands digging into her thighs as he hoisted them up. 

Bri arched her back beneath him, moaning in his ear, and he felt as if he was on cloud nine. His thrusts began to pick up speed, no longer pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, but instead continuously stuttering his hips into hers.

“Fuck.” He cursed, feeling more turned on by the faces she was making, eyes rolled back and he felt her nails in his back. 

It continued on like that for a while, and Bri’s head began to grow fuzzy, her toes curling in pleasure as she practically sang his name, when he showed considerably all of the sudden. 

She whined, peaking her eyes open when she saw him above her, his cheeks were pink and he looked as if he was embarrassed to be doing this. “Princess, I…” He mumbled, accidentally moving and groaning softly.

His facial expressions were more gentle and she thought for a moment, “...Ray?” His face light up on top of her and leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips.

“God,” He began to move again, and he brought her thighs higher when he leaned over, “I’m here again and you’re under me...I...you’re so beautiful, I love you so much.” Ray cried, pecking her lips repeatedly. 

Unlike Saeran, Ray was more verbal, letting out grunts and moans, but surprisingly, he was going faster then Saeran was, and she felt it was because the excitement getting to him.

“Ohh...Ray, there, please.” Her back arched considerably when he hit that special spot. Then he hit it again, and she whimpered loudly, her knees hugging his sides now.

“You’re so pretty…” He mumbled over and over, “I love you so much, okay?” Ray seemed to chant it, as if he wanted her to know before he went away. 

“I love you too, both of you, so much.” He switched his thrusts at her words, now pistoling into that spot and she moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Saeran. 

  
  


“I love you.” Ray.

  
  


“I love you so fucking much.” ???

It occurred to her something may be happening, but whoever was on top of her didn’t seem to care, their cheeks flushed and brows furrowed. 

“Let’s cum together okay? You’re so pretty..” He whispered, cradling her cheek despite what was going on below.

She nodded her head wordlessly, feeling a knot in her stomach begin to snap. 

When it did, both of them loudly moaned, and Saeran(?) pushed himself in as far as he could.

They stayed like that for a bit, until both of them calmed down and he pulled himself out. She opened her eyes to meet his lidded ones as he bent over and pecked her lips, whispering another ‘I love you’ in the process. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the smut-


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew rika

Saeran hadn’t said much else to her after everything, instead laying beside her and burying his face in her neck, holding her close. 

At least she thought it was Saeran. She wasn’t too sure. 

Something had obviously happened with Ray and Saeran, from the repeated switching between the two between the deed. 

Bri’s arm draped over his side, and her leg sat between both of his. He was warm, despite having finished an hour or so ago. He was fast asleep, allowing her to brush the strands of his white hair from his eyes, and gaze upon his face

His eyebags had gotten worse since he became Saeran. Showing that he had pushed himself more than she would’ve liked, and more then Ray pushed himself. 

She kissed his nose, before wiggling out of his grasp, and sitting up. Bri had been feeling sticky, and was desperate to get out of her dress and into the shower. 

The bathroom door was left open, and she gladly stepped in, stripping herself of her clothes before hopping in. The warm water was welcome to her sticky skin, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

She missed the RFA dearly, and she was positive her brother was probably beating Saeyoung to death over the fact he couldn’t breach Saeran’s security.

Bri hated that. How brutal Zen was at times to others. She had had to scold him on numerous occasions from him being a jerk towards Jumin, when all the poor guy did was breathe. 

Her fingers massaged her scalp, allowing her to yawn as she ran her hands through her soapy hair. It had to have been at least midnight, and she was quite honestly surprised no one had come looking for her boyfriend yet, considering the Savior has forbid her from seeing him, but maybe the same wasn’t said to him.

The water turned off with a creak of the handle, and she stepped out, grabbing her towel and drying herself off before slipping on her pajamas. 

When she entered her room again, she saw Saeran laying in the same position as before, but his eyes were open as he watched her come back over. 

After their fun, he had put back on most of his clothes, aside from his jacket, and he left his shirt undone. She walked back to the bed, and sat on it, before laying beside him once more. 

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into himself, his face in her wet hair. 

“I love you.” He mumbled groggily, and she smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm like she had before. “I love you too.” 

His leg went over hers and he pulled the blanket over the two of them, and snuggled back up against her. 

This was nice. Sitting here and snuggling him while being half asleep. It was almost domestic, and she felt her heart thump in her chest. 

Domestic. 

She’d like that some day. To be with him, away from this place, and having a family. Bri squeezed his hand, and he took his leg off, allowing her to turn over and face him. 

His eyes met hers. They were so pretty, despite the unnatural hue. Her hand rested on his cheek, and he closed his eyes as she rubbed away a stray eyelash. 

During this time, the moonlight hit his face just right, and she saw it. His eyelashes were red, a deep vermillion like Saeyoung’s hair. It clicked then too. 

She made no move or indication she knew anything, instead keeping her hand on his cheek as he dozed back off, content in her presence. 

Saeyoung and Saeran. Rika and V. It made sense.

Saeran was Saeyoung’s brother. She reached for her phone, grabbing it from the night stand and stealthily turning it on. She scrolled back to the old chats that she could still see and pulled up a picture of the red head, and compared their faces.

Her breath hitched.

Twins. They were identical twins.

Setting her phone back down, she bit her lips as she played with the strands of white hair on his head, pressing her lips to his forehead as she listened to him sigh in content. 

What had Rika done to him? Why was Saeyoung

safe but he wasn’t. Did Saeyoung even know? He never mentioned having a brother. 

The inside of her cheek was swollen from her biting it, but she didn’t care, instead hugging Saeran tighter, “I promise I’ll help you, and I won’t leave you, okay?” 

She mumbled, and she swore she saw a faint smile on his face, before she too, fell asleep.

  
  
  


The next morning Saeran was gone, much to her dismay, but he or someone had brought her breakfast. As she sat down to eat, a loud knock sounded at her door. 

“Savior is requesting you log onto the messenger, that is all.” A believer spoke monotonously, and she shrugged, picking up her phone and turning it on.

**Rika: There you are.**

**Rika: I wonder if, you’re smiling in victory.**

Smiling in victory? What happened? 

**Bri: Where is Saeran?**

**Rika: That’s what I'm wondering.**

**Rika: But it appears you don’t know either.**

**Rika: Saeran has gone missing.**

Oh no. She was in for it now, but she couldn’t help but be worried. Saeran...where had he gone?

**Rika: I was planning on doing a cleansing ceremony on you today, but**

**Rika: Thanks to that, can’t take place tonight.**

She breathed a sigh of relief, shoving some food in her mouth. Normally talking to Rika would make her appetite lower, but after last nights events and the lack of food the past few days, she was starving.

**Rika: The preparations were almost complete…**

**Bri: Didn’t you say I couldn’t see him?**

**Rika: I did, and you’re good for that, but**

**Rika: He went to see you, multiple times, and you didn’t push him away.**

**Rika: I thought when he was Saeran, you couldn’t dare influence him.**

**Rika: But that wasn’t the case, you spiked both his and Ray’s mind.**

**Rika: Didn’t I already tell you, that your influence on Saeran is not light?**

Bri rolled her eyes, standing up and walking around the room, and looking out of the window. 

**Rika: I will keep you alive for the moment, but only because I need you as bait to get him back.**

**Bri: Lucky me.**

**Rika: That was pretty intelligent of you,**

**Rika: I thought you were a dunce, but it seems you have cunningness lurking within you.**

**Bri: I wasn’t trying to manipulate him, I was only trying to help him.**

**Rika: So you’re saying your love worked?**

**Rika: I guess that’s one way to make yourself useful.**

**Rika: Let me make an offer-**

She grimaced, knowing that she was going to try and manipulate her into manipulating Saeran.

**Rika: Rather then hating each other…**

**Rika: Why don’t we work together?**

**Bri: I will NOT manipulate Saeran or Ray.**

**Rika: I know you don’t agree with the way I handle Saeran, however once you come to understand what this place is like, you’ll realize I had no choice, but to treat every person like I do him.**

**Rika: Remember that I told you my love is the true love?**

**Bri: Your “love” is abuse and manipulation, and I will not fall for it or stand to let you continue to do so to my boyfriend or any others.**

**Bri: You say it's love but it’s nothing more then manipulating people into the conditions you like.**

**Rika: Do you think this is all but my selfishness?**

**Rika: No..I make decisions for everyone’s good.**

**Rika: You should try to understand me, the greatest reason my love is true, is because I won’t give up on him, no matter what mistakes he makes.**

**Bri: What great encouragement it is to force him to drink whatever the hell is in that elixir and force him to switch.**

She ignored her words, and Bri felt like running out of the room and punching her across her face.

**Rika: Bri...as for you,**

**Rika: I did not pick you to be my believer, so your case is different.**

**Rika. Such irregularity does not apply to Saeran, no matter what he does, I will never give up on him.**

The halo of light around her text made Bri sick. Rika was a terrible person, and she couldn’t believe this is the woman everyone was so obsessed with in the RFA. 

**Bri: Just because you don’t abandon Saeran doesn’t mean you can manipulate him however you’d like.**

**Rika. I’m not manipulating him!**

**Rika. I’m helping him!**

**Bri: Help my ass.**

**Rika: Here at Mint Eye, there are hundreds of people who are denied by the world and unable to stand in their own.**

**Rika: So if you bathe them in unconditional love, they won’t be able to cope. That love is alien to them, and they’ll question themselves.**

**Bri: It may be different for everyone but, I’ll help him defeat that demon of doubt. I know deep down inside he truly want unconditional love.**

**Rika: Bri, only people like you from the outside world can handle such wonderful love.**

She could hear Rika sneer, and she gripped her phone harder. This lady was going to get a punch in the jaw if she could help it.

**Rika: Think about what kind of love Ray needed,**

**Rika: He may have been happy in the moment, due to your warm words and actions, but, in return his tools for survival were fading.**

**Bri: Ray was never supposed to end up here, you’re talking about he was losing his survival for** **_here_ ** **, and was slowly becoming too ‘other worldly’ for your liking.**

**Bri: You’re the one who rendered this place a heartless, heartbreaking place full of suffering. This isn’t paradise.**

**Rika: True paradise is equipping each person here with what they need for survival.**

**Bri: For here.**

**Rika: Can’t you see that the sunray of love you bathed him in, was a bane that threatened his survival?**

**Bri: It threatened you, it threatened your grasp on him.**

**Rika: It’s not too late, once you and I join forces, we can forge him into the most powerful warrior**

**Rika: A living weapon**

**Rika: In the world of our own.**

**Bri: Absolutely not. Stop manipulating him. You cannot possess and forge a human being.**

**Rika: You can find no compliments at this place, even if you make ethically right statements.**

**Rika: Are you sure you won’t join me? Don’t forget, helping me will make your life more useful, as of now.**

**Bri: Now you’re trying to manipulate me..**

**Rika: It’s not manipulation. This is for everyone’s good.**

**Rika: I must tell my believers to find Saeran and bring him back to me.**

**Rika: my poor little lamb...where have you lost yourself?**

**Bri: I hope he no longer suffers from you.**

**Rika: I feel, no different.**

She left the chat room, leaving Bri panicking as she hastily started to dial Saeran’s number, wanting to make sure he was okay. 

His phone buzzed from somewhere in the room and her heart dropped into her stomach. 

“Saeran…” She whimpered, before standing and running over to it. Surprisingly it was unlocked, and she wasted no time going through it to the messenger app. 

There were several missed texts and calls from Rika, and they were sickening. 

“My sweet lamb, come back to me, I’ll make you strong.”

Bri gritted her teeth, “You're nothing but a bullshit spouting liar.” 

She turned towards the window, tempted to make her mistake when she saw it. 

V and Saeran in the garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something is wrong with this book, it always says I update it on the day I published it, I’m sorry if it’s confusing.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The scene wasn’t a pretty one. 

Bri had watched Saeran pull out a literal gun on the blue haired man, and she had resisted the urge to jump out of the window and stop him. 

Of course, she hadn’t heard any of their words, but she saw enough to know he ran away from V, and off some where else in the building. 

She bit her lip, walking around the room and gathering her clothes to change into. If there was a time to escape, it’d be now that everyone was looking for him. 

  
  


She’d find him and they’d leave together, just like she promised. No one could use the security cameras except for him to her knowledge, so it’s be easy to slip by CCTV.

As she shimmied off her pajama shirt, that she had been wearing all day, someone entered the room and she held it to her chest. She expected it to be some believer, but it was Saeran. 

He was breathing heavily and he locked the door behind him as he slid against the door, sitting on the floor. Bri quickly threw her shirt back on and ran over to him, 

“Saeran, what’s wrong?” He grasped her hand, and looked up at her. “We’re gonna get out of here, okay? We can run away together and be safe, alright? You can talk to whoever you want, okay?” 

His words confused her but she nodded, kneeling in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her towards him. He held her in her arms and she could feel his heartbeat underneath her.

“Are you okay though, Saeran?” He made no move to answer her, except stroking her hair and hugging her to his chest, combing his fingers through her hair. 

She let him have his peace, burying her face into his chest and taking a deep breath. He was so homey, and he felt so right. “Bri, you don’t hate me, for keeping you away from your friends and family, right?” 

He spoke suddenly, and she shook her head, “No, I don’t. I could never hate you.” He nodded, threading his hand with hers. 

“You’re so nice, I’m so happy I met you.” She swiped her thumb across his cheek, pressing her lips to his gently. “I’m happy I met you too.” 

He gave her a small smile, and she took it, happy she made him feel at least a bit happy. His arms wrapped around her tighter and he stood up, carrying her. “I’ll give you back your messenger, okay? I’ll do what I can. Please stay here until then.” 

Saeran set her on the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back.” She nodded, and stood once more, ready to get dressed again when he turned towards her, shimmying his coat off, and tossing it to her.

“Now you have both Ray and I’s jackets.” He smiled softly and she took a step forward, slipping it on as she walked towards him again.

He didn’t seem to want to leave, and pulled her to his chest again. “You know, I love your eyes, and you, but sometimes I couldn’t help but be jealous.” 

Bri looked up at him confused, “Because you look like you’ve seen a completely different world then my own, and when I kept looking at your face, I thought I was losing.” 

His voice rumbled in his chest as he talked, and she found it comforting, “I wanted to get closer to you, but I also wanted to avoid you, I wanted to know you better but at the same time I wanted to be the only one to know those things about you.”

“Even after I kept you here, all to myself, it didn’t feel like I had won. I felt like you were strong enough to leave me behind. So I grew desperate in the end, wanting to keep you locked up in here as long as possible.”

“You’re gentle, but you never fall down, you rebel, but you never inflict any pain on me.” He cradled her cheek in his hands. 

“You never once gave up on me though, you danced in the rain and begged Ray to join you, you did what ever you could to comfort me, despite how I treated you in the beginning.” His eyes looked glassy and distant, but she said nothing, “I can feel my darkness fading, but even now you’re remaining the way you are.”

His eyes searched hers, “How can you do that?” 

“I thought you were acting the way you were because you had been terribly wounded in the past, and people left you over and over.” She spoke softly, setting her hand on top of his. 

“You understood...I didn’t expect you to do so. I suppose I should thank you...shouldn’t I? Thank you...for understanding me.” She smiled up at him, and he smiled softly back, but he continued. 

“I have so much hatred for this world, so no matter how you try to guide me with your words and actions, they can’t reach me. Even now, it’s so difficult to accept myself the way I am now, I’m ruined beyond repair.” He sounded distant again, and he seemed to be looking through her to talk to himself.

“It’s impossible for me to throw away all my hatred for this world and start all over again in the little hell, but maybe…” His eyes focused again, “It’s possible for Ray.”

“He may be a chicken but he doesn’t know how to hate, he’d rather hurt himself then hate. Even when his brother, his parents, and his trusted guardian V…” He trailed off, his grip on her face loosening, “Even now, he’s speaking inside me, that maybe, just maybe, if what V said was true, he could stay with his brother again and stay together like they used to.”

His eyes filled the tears as he narrowed back in on her, and this was the first time she saw Saeran cry, “And he...begs for your forgiveness as well, and if by any chance you can forgive him, that he’ll make you happy as best as he can….”

Her own eyes welled with tears and she found it hard to see him, “He maybe a scaredy cat but, he’s praying in the corner of my heart that everything will work out, and he’ll be happy.” 

She wiped a falling tear from his eye with her sleeve, “I know nothing but anger, I get angry because I'm afraid my hope will turn into despair.”

“Saeran…” She breathed, holding him close, her face pressed against his chest. “But as for Ray, no matter how hurt and betrayed he gets, he’ll just keep hoping like a weed.” 

She bit her lip, “Can’t...you be one with Ray?” His hand stroked her hair again, “We already are one, it’s just that my voice is stronger right now..”

His voice quivered as he spoke, “You miss Ray, don’t you? He was named Ray with a hope that there would be no meaning to his name, but, you look so sad everytime I mention that name.”

The hand stopped and he held her tightly, “Both Ray and I...share this body. The monster who forced you to stay in here and kept you for himself is me, and the persistent idiot who doesn’t lose hope no matter what is also me. It looks like you need Ray more than me.” 

“If both of them are you…” She started, but he started talking once more, “Once I become good enough to keep you unharmed, well naturally become one.”

He tilted her face up and kissed her once more, before letting her go, “I must go now, Ray will make you happy.” 

Saeran walked to the door, a hand on the handle, “Now I’ll leave..so long.” 

“Saeran wait! Please..” She quietly sobbed, stuck in her place, “I didn’t want to tell you..that I’m sorry, Bri. But I’m sorry, I’m sorry for doing that to you. I hope both you and Ray...will be happy.”

And just like that, he left, leaving her standing in his jacket with tears streaming down her face.

  
  
  


In the next few hours, she had sobbed on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest as she thought about his words. Sure she loved Ray, but she loved him too, and just the thought of him going away because of what happened made her upset. 

She sniffled, and reached for her phone, picking it up and looking at the messenger, it had been fixed. Like he’d promised, but she hadn’t seen any open chats and she wasn’t in the mood for starting one.

One had opened up, and it was Jaehee, so she clicked on it.

**Jaehee Kang: ?!**

**Bri: My messenger is back!**

**Jaehee Kang: You're back, aren't you? Thank goodness! The unit has been trying to figure out why you were gone, to no avail..**

**Jaehee Kang: But you came back on your own! I should tell Mr. Han about this…**

**Bri: Please tell Saeyoung and the unit about me!**

**Jaehee: Saeyoung?**

**Jaehee: Oh you mean Luciel, probably, autocorrect.**

**Bri: Haha, yeah;;**

**Jaehee: I’m afraid neither of them will respond with good news, considering I can’t reach Mr. Han right now...he’s gone for an interview.**

**Bri: Are they still doing the prosecution investigations?**

**Jaehee: Yes…**

**Jaehee: Unfortunately it’s not over.**

**Jaehee: Q-Q**

**Jaehee: But that’s not the issue right now.**

**Jaehee: Bri, what happened? Why’d you suddenly lose access? Your profile was gone and Zen almost beat up Luciel in a desperate attempt to get you back.**

**Jaehee: That means the hacker is behind this one, isnt it?**

She winced at the mention of Saeran, hugging the pillow closer.

**Bri:...I can’t tell you what happened, but things will be better now.**

She talked to Jaehee for a while, before her brother came in.

**ZEN: Byeol! You’re back.**

**Bri: Hyun!!**

**Jaehee: Byeol?**

**Bri: It’s my real name ^^;**

**ZEN: That doesn’t matter! You’re back!**

**Bri: Hyun, is everyone alright?**

**ZEN: No TT only Yoosung is, I couldn’t sleep or eat I was so worried about you.**

**Bri: Oh wow;;**

**ZEN: Man, you’re back! You’re really back.**

**Jaehee: She really is.**

**ZEN: oh.**

**ZEN: I see Byeol isn’t the only one here,**

**ZEN: Byeol! What on earth happened? Talk to us.**

**Bri: I can’t tell you right now, please give us some time.**

**ZEN: I don’t like this...I hate sitting around while my baby sister is potentially hurt.**

**ZEN: T-T**

**Bri: It’s okay, Hyung, I’m thankful you’re caring for me. :)**

**ZEN: My sister is an angel T-T**

**Jaehee: Mr. Han still isn’t back.**

**ZEN: Is the interview taking that long?**

**Jaehee: It seems so.**

**ZEN: So Seven is absent, and Jumin is in an interview.**

**Bri: Seven is absent??!**

**Jaehee: I haven’t heard the reason why, but maybe he’s in an interview as well?**

Now she was worried, and she stood up once again. Saeyoung has been her best friend in the RFA, and he was the twin to her boyfriend and he was gone. 

She was tempted to call Saeran but she didn’t want to risk him hiding and it going off. So for the remainder of the chats, she spent her time trying to be cheery for her brother and friend.

Her brother sent a selfie and she couldn’t be more relieved to see his face again, but it was only a matter of time before something else happened and she'd lose access again probably. 

The rest of the conversation was light although she was deeply worried about the twins, and her brother seemed to be off in his own world, but very thankful she had returned.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
